New Beginings
by waitingfox22
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third has just moved into a house in a odd town known as Dresney. He quickly makes friends with Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack. Follow Hiccup on the odds and ends he goes through in his new town with his new neighbors. Frostcup and mentions of Flynn x Rapunzel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – How to Train your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, and Brave are not mine. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively.

Warnings – The usual; Minor curses, light yaoi, OOC-ness, etc.

A/N: I understand Merida's accent isn't done right. It's hard for me to do accents and I'm doing my best for now; so thank you for putting up with it.

* * *

><p>I looked up to the pale blue house before me. A small two story house, blue brick, brown singles, plain brown door, and a total of six windows – two by the door, the other four upstairs. I release a sigh and turn my head to see my cat that was chilling on the suitcase by my side.<p>

"Well bud, what do you think?" I scratch the back of my head as I question Toothless, my cat. Toothless' eyes open, revealing the acid green color, and stares at the building. He jumps from the suitcase and trots up to the door; he paws at it and sniffs. With a loud meow Toothless sits his rump at the foot of the door and flicks his crippled tail. (The end of it is bent funny from an incident when he was just a kitten; he got in the way of one my little inventions.)

"I'll take that as a yes." I smile and grab my suitcase. Then stifling the keys out of my pocket, I open the door. "Home sweet home." Having brought a pre-furnished home, things were already in place, such as a living complete with television and a couch, and a fully equipped kitchen. With Toothless underfoot we go deeper into the house.

"I'll take my things upstairs to the bedroom – you get cozy." I nod to the cat for emphasize and make my way up the stairs. I have the suitcase in one hand and the other hand on the railing. Sadly I couldn't find a way around the stairs if I wanted to be in the neighborhood I'm in now, see I have a metal contraption, courtesy of my dad's best friend Gobber, in place of a real foot because I lost it in a house fire five years ago. So the stairs were a bit of a caution for me. Once up the stairs I located my bedroom and plopped the suitcase onto the oversized green bed. I soon joined the luggage and threw my arms over my face.

And that's how I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, moved into the town known as Dresney. It took me a full week before I started meeting new people that I could call friends. It all started with my neighbor Merida. She's this bubbly red-headed Scottish girl that does what she wants when she wants. She's brave and her heart is always in the right place. One day she invited me to go to the local coffee shop to meet up with her girl-pal named Rapunzel. I was nervous but told her okay, telling Toothless to guard the house while I was gone – seeing as it was the first time I was leaving without him. (He's my "rehabilitation" animal so he's allowed to be into public places with me.)

"Stay calm der Hiccup, Punzie's not going to hurt you. She's real sweet." Merida explained as she practically pulled my arm off as she escorted me to the shop.

"That's not the problem, your pulling my arm off!" I half-heartily whined out.

"What?" Merida finally released me and stared ahead at the coffee shop. I followed her gaze to a single table that seated a girl with short brown hair and a guy with hair that rivaled freshly fallen snow in color.

"What do yer think yer doin' here Jack!" Merida shouted; getting the seated couple's attention.

"Punzie is my friend too Merida, so why can't I say hi?" The boy rolled his eyes and stood back from the table.

"Get yer flirtatious arse out of here." Merida huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um excuse me?" I raised a hand to try and get some attention, but it was in vain. Merida and Jack, if Merida was using his proper name, just wouldn't stop their harsh staring.

"I can come see Rapunzel whenever I want; I've known her longer than you have. I was just leaving anyhow." Jack grunted as he turned his back to everyone.

"Jack, come on. Merida doesn't mean any harm. Merida, quit pestering Jack so much." The girl, Rapunzel, finally spoke up.

"Gosh Rapunzel, sometimes it's like you can't see that he's flirting with you. Go ask yer boyfriend Eugene, he thinks just the same!" Merida shouted.

"I'm not flirting with her!" Jack turned to face Merida once again and his cheeks grew red in anger. I couldn't put up with this any longer.

"STOP IT!" I practically screamed and stomped my metal foot to the ground. (I wouldn't stay very balanced if I used my good foot.) Everyone grew deafly quiet and brought their eyes to me. I suddenly felt really small and tried to hide in my sweater.

"…Hey is this that Hiccup guy you were going to introduce me to?" Rapunzel broke the silence, obviously trying to ease the tension.

"Hiccup? What a unique name." Jack grinned at me. I couldn't help but blush lightly, no one, Merida included, ever complimented on my name.

"Yeah, my family really is set to old Viking traditions." I kicked at the ground and also dropped my gaze.

"Cool. Well... um, I'll be going." Jack sighed and walked away. With him out of sight, Merida finally began spilling apologizes.

"Listen Hiccup I'm sorry, he just gets on my nerves so bad." Merida sighed.

"Whatever, let's put the past behind us." I scratch the back of my head and go join Rapunzel at the table. Merida shrugs and also takes a seat. The three of us then start making small talk. At some point Merida gets alienated as Rapunzel and I start talking about our art.

"So you like to draw?" Rapunzel giggled in excitement.

"Yeah, in fact I always carry a sketchbook with me." I chuckle nervously and pull out said book.

"May I see?!" Rapunzel gasped and clapped her hands together. I nodded and handed the booklet to her. She opened it up, flipping through the pages. She paused at a drawing I did of a black dragon.

"This is amazing Hiccup, I can see all the scale work in the definition of the different shades of black. And those eyes, such a strange but beautiful shade of green." Rapunzel stated in amazement.

"T-Thanks, my cat Toothless was my inspiration. There are a few other drawings of the black dragon throughout the book." I can't resist but reveal an embarrassed smile.

"Really?!" Rapunzel squealed and continued to look for the dragon drawings.

"Let me see!" Merida was now interested and took a peek in the book from beside Rapunzel. The two girls became totally engrossed in my sketchbook and all I could do was sit back and sip on some tea. As I sat I noticed in the corner of my eye something blue. Completely turning my head I realized the blue was coming from a hoodie. It was Jack. Why was he still here? I thought he left. Seeing the girls were busy I sneaked my way over to Jack. He never realized that I was just beside him.

"Jack was it?" I whispered slightly to get his attention.

"Hmm, ah, hey there Hiccup." Jack smiled like he got caught red-handed stealing a cookie from a cookie jar.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd left. Stalking Rapunzel or something?" I ask with a small chuckle.

"What?! No way, I just…" Jack huffed and turned away.

"You just what?" I tried to entice him to go on.

"Well, I just wanted to meet you. Rapunzel was telling me what Merida said about you and I was curious; there aren't too many guys my age around here, you know? But Merida can't stand me; we're so competitive with one another that she can't stand to be in the same area as me." Jack sighs and kicks some dirt on the ground.

"Some competitive spirit." I chuckle lightly and brush a fist on Jack's shoulder.

"So… we cool?" Jack smiles a bit.

"Definitely. Hey, want to know a secret?" I turn away from him.

"What secret?" Jack asks with a childish smile.

"I never had any friends growing up. Skinny kid in a Viking oriented town didn't quite fit in. Merida, Rapunzel, and you are my first ever friends. Not counting my awesome bud Toothless." I smile back to him.

"Wow, I would never have guessed… must have been rough. Though I understand, I was an outcast before this town too." Jack then nudges my shoulder, "We can talk later; I think the girls are just about done with your book." He then started walking away.

"Thanks." I mutter before going back to sit with the girls. As I reclaim my seat Merida looks up.

"You leave for the bathroom or somethin'?" She questions.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot that you were there! Sorry Hiccup, here is your book back." Rapunzel bowed her head and held my sketchbook out in front of her.

"It's nothing." I state and take back my book, pocketing it immediately.

"Well, anything else?" Merida asked.

"Nope; it was great meeting you Hiccup, and good seeing you again Merida, bye guys." Rapunzel stood and skipped away.

"Okay then, let get ya home." Merida smiled and also stood, holding out a hand for me to grab.

"Sounds like a plan." I stood without taking her hand. Hey, I may be handicapped but that doesn't mean I can't take care of small things on my own. In any case Merida walks me back to my house. Once back at the house I can see Toothless sitting in the front windowsill. I wave bye to Merida and enter my home sweet home. Toothless trots right up and puts his front paws on my left leg. I reach down and pet his head.

"It's good to see you too bud." I smile brightly and maneuver deeper into the house. As I stand in the living room I suddenly feel out-of-place. Even Toothless murmurs in confusion as he takes a seat next to me. Suddenly my phone rings and I walk over to it. The caller I.D reads 'Stoick Haddock'. I pick up immediately.

"Yeah Dad?" Is what I answer the phone with.

"How's the house? Need any help with moving in still?" Dad questions right off the bat.

"Everything's fine. I didn't have too many things and the house was pre-furnished. Toothless seems to like the place as well. I even made some friends." I answer with a small smile on my face.

"That's great son." Dad states lightly. Before I can reply I hear knocking at the door.

"Just a sec Dad, there's someone at my door." I bring the phone away from my ear but still hold onto it as I walk up to the door. I open it up and get pushed back, my door slamming closed from the person that just invaded my home. Toothless quickly reacts and sinks his teeth into the intruder.

"Ow, Hic call off your cat!" I recognize the voice of the stranger's voice as Jack's and I tell Toothless to stand down. I then bring the phone back up:

"Dad I got to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – How to Train your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, and Brave are not mine. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively.

* * *

><p>"Your cat just bit me! I thought his name was Toothless." Jack glared at Toothless with all his might, and I merely rolled my eyes, going and picking up the phone as I did so.<p>

"Why don't we sit down, take care of your leg, and you can tell me why the blue blazes you're in my house?" I sighed crossing my arms over my chest. Toothless huffed and left to rest on the stairs; far enough not to be a bother but close enough to jump Jack should something go wrong.

"R-Right." Jack chuckled nervously and followed me to the living room couch. After getting him situated, I went to the restroom that located downstairs and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Pull up your pants." I state when I return to Jack and take my place next to him.

"Okay Hic listen. I was being chased. You see there's this gang here and they've been trying to get me to join them and – ow!" Jack shouted out as I dabbed some rubbing alcohol on the small punctures Toothless was able to inflict on the poor guy.

"So you come running into my house? What if they decided to barge in here just like you did? Wouldn't that get me hurt or whatever?" I ask, "I thought we were friends."

"I didn't know this was your house!" Jack exclaimed in his defense.

"That doesn't answer all of my questions." I reply as I put some bandaging on Jack's leg and finally pull his pant leg back down. "There, all done."

"…Thanks." Jack sighs and finally relaxes; leaning back and throwing his head back.

"I'm guessing this is your business and I should keep my nose out of it?" I also let out a sigh and go pick up the kit. I then headed up the stairs afterward to give him some space. Though of course Toothless remained in his spot – he really didn't trust Jack. So I rummaged through my things upstairs as I thought about the gang Jack had mentioned. They saw Jack as a good potential member and they want him bad enough to chase him like this, though they seemed quite good at staying in the dark. After all, a whole week of living somewhere seems like enough time to learn if there's stuff like gangs and just red-flagged people in general. All of a sudden Toothless runs up and starts meowing. At that same moment I hear the front door open and close. Jack must have left.

"I hope he's okay… hmm, feel like investigating, Toothless?" I look down to my cat and smirk a bit. Toothless nods and rushes down the stairs. I follow him down, set him up with his harness and leash, grab my cell phone, and head outside. Toothless and I were heading to the Library. I brought my cell in hope of recalling my dad; he's probably all kinds of freaked and worried right now.

"Hiccup are you alright?!" Came my Dad's rushed question as soon as I called him.

"Fine Dad, just had some issues with a neighbor. Everything's cool now and I was walking down to the town library.

"Ah, I see. Well I was just checking in on you. It's hard to see my boy growing up so fast." Dad sigh could easily be heard through the phone.

"Love you Dad." I can't help the sad smile that makes its way to my face.

"Take care Hiccup. I'm always here if you need me." With that the line went dead. Dad was never the biggest talker anyhow. So Toothless and I continued on our way to the local library, getting occasional stares and being stopped by people that were confused by Toothless in general. Ignoring said people that stared and shortly answering the curious ones, Toothless and I soon make our way to the local library. The first thing I did upon entry was explain my situation to the librarian, who was totally fine with everything so long as Toothless didn't destroy any books. I thank her and then head to the computers. (Using the ones here because I have yet to set up any internet at my house and due to the fact it's nice to leave the house every now and again.) Toothless hops into my lap and I type in search after search for any information on the local crime rates; trying to figure out more of the supposed gang that made Jack run into my home. At some point within my research I get a gentle tap on my shoulder, so I turn around.

"Hey Hiccup, fancy meeting you here." It was Rapunzel who was whispering in a sweet voice.

"Hey." I quietly respond.

"What are you up to?" Rapunzel asked; it was evident that she just wanted to be helpful.

"Just looking up stuff about the town." I answer vaguely. Some things just shouldn't be said out loud.

"Anything in particular?" Rapunzel made sure to ask.

"Not really, thank you though." I reply.

"Alright. Well remember, if you need anything Merida and I are always here for you." Rapunzel gave a smile before finally taking her leave. As an afterthought I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the computer screen. My searches lead only to tint tidbits of information, a suspicious appearance here, an odd name there. I let out a sigh when I was done and pushed out of the chair.

"Well that was next to pointless." I muttered towards Toothless. In response he pawed at my leg and started leading me through the aisles of books, stopping in the myth and fairytale section. "Toothless what is this about?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I questioned my pet. All he did was look ahead of him, unwavering. I followed Toothless' gaze; which lead to the only other person that was in the aisle. He was a big guy – not all in muscle, but not exactly fat either – his hair was short and blond, and he was reading a book labeled _The Book of Dragons_. Toothless let out a meow that caught the other guy's attention. When he looked over he couldn't remove his eyes from me.

"Oh my gosh, Hiccup is that you?" I jumped slightly at the recognition; realizing it was someone I used to know, good ole Fishlegs. (Hey, Viking tradition thing, don't make fun of his name.)

"Fishlegs, is that you?" I replied, being a bit louder than I should have been.

"Yes indeed. Wow, it's been what, years since we last saw each other?" I nodded to him; feeling a bit awkward with his friendliness.

"Yeah, sorry about never going back to Berk." I tell him. (Not like anyone wanted me back there anyway.)

"No biggie. So how have you been?" Fishlegs asks with a smile and closing the book he was reading.

"Oh fine, just fine. I moved here about a week ago. Made some friends and stuff." I explained feeling out-of-place talking to Fishlegs like this. Back in Berk we were merely acquaintances, brought together only about our knowledge of dragons.

"Cool, so what's of Stoick?" Ah, I figured the conversation would lead to my dad sooner or later.

"He moved back to Berk once I moved out. He missed the place." _Unlike me._

"That's great. The place was a mess without his leadership, as you can imagine." Fishlegs chuckles a bit, and nervously join him for a second.

"So, you live here or just visiting?" I ask him once things are less chuckle-worthy.

"Visiting. The whole gang is, you remember them right? In any case we've been here for about a month, going back to Berk in about another month." Fishlegs explains.

"Great…" I state with feigned joy.

"One last question Hiccup." Fishlegs suddenly held up a finger.

"Yes Fishlegs?" I reply.

"How's the inventing going?" I was a bit taken aback by the question and it took me a second to answer him.

"I actually was able to send in some blueprints. They were greatly accepted, so now I get paid for their use." I smile; thanks to those said blueprints I have this life in Dresney. I remember them still. They were all kinds of new designs for plane wings and tails.

"That's amazing Hiccup!" Fishlegs exclaimed while keeping in a whisper.

"Thanks." I can't help but feel embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Maybe we can meet up some other time, we can talk about all the stuff you missed while you were gone and you can tell me about your life outside of Berk." Fishlegs offered.

"Why not? Here, for when you plan it out." I pulled out a notepad (always carry one with me in my handy-dandy shoulder bag) and scribble my cell number onto a sheet. I then hand it to him. I believe that now that we are older things won't be as bad as they were in Berk.

"Sure thing. It was great seeing you again Hiccup. Oh hey, read this. If you still like dragons you'll love this book." Fishlegs handed me the book he was previously reading and then waved good-bye. I grin and walk up to the check out area (quickly getting myself a library card) and when finished I slipped the book into my bag and left the building of books. Toothless and I walked to a park (the lush green grass kind, not the playground kind) from the library, we settled ourselves by a nice and shady tree. Once comfortably seated I let out a sigh.

"It's kind of boring not having a job, eh Toothless?" I look up to the sky as I speak. Toothless just let out a yawn and curled up by my side. "Great idea bud." I stretch my arms before resettling them in my lap and closing my eyes, taking a much wanted cat nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – How to Train your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, and Brave are not mine. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively.

* * *

><p>My dream was of the black dragon I so often picture Toothless to be. I was saddled onto his back and we were soaring through the open sky. I never felt more free and important than I did in this single dream. I mean; just imagine yourself, riding a powerful and beautiful dragon on the most perfect of days. My dream came to a sudden stop as I felt Toothless tense up and starts to hiss in reality.<p>

"Hey, hey, cool it cat, it's just me." I rubbed my dreary eyes and come to realize that it was Jack that got Toothless all riled up.

"Jack what are you doing here?" I ask as I stretch out my arms.

"I just so happened to see you slumped against a tree. You didn't really look like you were moving in any way so I came over to check on you. I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were just napping." Jack quickly explained himself as he kept a cautious eye on Toothless.

"Thank you for the concern Jack. But as you can see I'm fine. Stop it Toothless." I pick Toothless up by his armpits and put him on my side opposite of Jack.

"Right." Jack smiled a bit and rubbed at the back of his head. It seemed too weird to just send Jack away, so I decided to try some small talk.

"So, I was going to read this book that got recommended to me while I was at the library, what about you?" I ask him while scratching at toothless' chin.

"Well I was just walking through the park, no real plans." Jack replied.

"Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind me asking why there are three angry individuals coming this way? They look like the type of people that want to extract some revenge." I can't help but smirk; Jack did seem like the kind of guy that grated the nerves of others.

"Shit!" Jack spat out and ran in a feeble attempt to hide on the other side you the tree. I shook my head; _you better hope these guys are idiots._

"Hey, you," I was being pointed at by the more muscular person in the group, "have you seen this stupid-looking weirdo with white hair?" He demanded more than asked.

"How should I know, I'm just a guy with his cat sitting under a tree in a park." I rolled my eyes at the man, though my gaze did return to him and his flunkies – they looked familiar.

"Oh, we have a smartass here do we?" The man growled and pulled me up by my collar, Toothless went straight to clawing at his leg. I was dropped immediately and Toothless was kicked back. "Wait a minute, I remember this cat…" The man's eyes drifted to me.

"Dude, isn't that, like, your cousin or something?" One of the pair behind the man spoke out. I could see that it was a pair of twins and I assumed it was the guy that spoke, not the girl. At the mention of the word cousin, I got to thinking. Oh Thor, Fishlegs was a sign!

"Snotlout? That can't possibly be you can it?" I stared at the man. He did indeed look like an older and scruffier version of my cousin. By then I figured that the twins must have been Ruffnut and Tuffnut, I guess they still haven't fallen out of the habit of following Snotlout around.

"What, if that's right," the man scratched at his chin, "then you must be Hiccup!" He exclaimed as he surprisingly remembered my name. He and the twins proceed to laugh.

"So, um, what were you guys doing?" I awkwardly ask once they finish laughing. "Something about a white haired weirdo?" I kept back a snicker as I noticed Jack grumble from his hiding place.

"Yeah, we were just minding our own business when out of nowhere this dude pelts us with snow from snow cones!" Ruffnut was the one to answer me.

"So of course we had to give the guy a piece of our minds!" Tuffnut added. Oh the logic of idiots.

"Damn, he's probably long gone by now. I swear if I ever get my hands on him I'll…" Snotlout growls and hits his hands together. I raise my hands up defensively.

"Alright Snotlout, I'm sure you'll find him. Um, good seeing you?" I mutter, now hoping that they'll leave.

"You're right – Come on guys let's go!" Snotlout signaled for the twins to follow and the trio walked away.

"That's your cousin? What kind of family are you from?" Jack scoffed as he moved from his hiding place.

"I told you the village I'm from believes in Viking traditions, so well, I'm from a family of Vikings. Now tell me, what in the world were you thinking when you threw snow cones at them?" I raised a brow as I looked at Jack skeptically.

"They were being jerks, and nothing cures anything better than the winter joys of a snowball fight." Jack exclaimed.

"Seriously? You are one weird man." I sigh.

"Why thank you." Jack chuckles, "So going back to earlier, you said something about a library book?"

"You're interested in books?" I didn't label as Jack the kind of guy to sit down long enough to read the back of a book.

"Kind of… I just figured that whatever you read must be fun." Jack gave a cheeky smile and I looked at him curiously. What do my preferences have to do with anything?

"Well the book is called 'The Book of Dragons'. Someone I knew back on Berk recommended it to me; seeing as the only thing we had in common being an unhealthy love of dragons." I smile lightly and laugh at myself as I pulled the book out of my bag.

"You think there are any frost-breathing dragons in the book?" Jack asked with an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"You sure seem to like things that involve snow… But why not sit with me and we can find out together?" I offer despite Toothless' rising dissatisfaction.

"You have your dragons; I have my snow. Now scoot your skinny butt over!" Jack then seated himself on my side that Toothless' wasn't occupying. I chuckled at Jack's antics and patted Toothless to try and tell him to relax. I then opened the book to where Jack and I could both easily see the words and pictures. The book had sections of dragon classifications and each dragon was described with unique abilities and names. There happened to be no ice-related dragons but Jack did find interest in a dragon labeled as a 'Changewing'. Now it wasn't because of its power of spitting acid, no, Jack loved the idea that this particular dragon could turn invisible.

"Just think Hiccup, if you got to ride one of those things, then it'd look like you were flying all on your own. Isn't that cool?" Jack smiled as he excitedly spoke.

"When you put it that way it is pretty cool." I can't help but let out a small chuckle. Jack looked ready to say something, but he brushed it aside to chuckle a bit himself.

"You sure are interesting Hiccup." Jack said with a sigh.

"Thanks." I reply.

"Anytime, don't let anyone let you think otherwise. You are an adorable mess that certainly is never a bore." Jack stated while getting onto his feet.

"Wait w-what did you just call me?" I look up to Jack; believing that I was just hearing things.

"I'm pretty confident that you heard me right Hic." Jack smirked.

"Shut up!" I suddenly huff; riling Toothless to go on the defensive. His fur bristles and back raises, letting out a low hiss.

"Hey I was just teasing, cool it cat." Jack gets off the tree and steps back. I quickly grab Toothless and hold him against my chest. As Toothless slowly calms down, things grow silent, awkwardly so.

"Sorry about that… I guess I'll be going now." Jack stuffs his hands down into his pants pockets and turns, leaving the park.

"Thanks a lot bud." I half-heartedly mumble to my cat. He simply purrs; he was so proud of himself. I roll my eyes and put Toothless back onto the ground. I then close the book and slip it back into my bag. When I get to my feet I inform Toothless that it's time to go. He nods and the two of us walk out of the park. On the way back to the house Toothless and I pass by a café. Normally I wouldn't pay much attention to the place, this time however seeing that there was literally no one around except a man fully cloaked in black, I was concerned. I tensed up while walking, knowing that I was being watched by the unidentifiable man. Despite being on the opposite side of the street I felt as if the guy was standing right next to me. Feeling my stress toothless rubbed up against my leg. I gripped the strap of my bag, I wanted to run, but I knew that was a bad idea.

"Curious are we boy?" I whip my head around – the voice haven spoken right into my ear. Only there was no one there, and the man was now gone. Not only was I freaked out, but Toothless as well. From there the two of us rushed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – How to Train your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, and Brave are not mine. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively.

A/N: We meet Bunny in this chapter, yay. So like previously stated with Merida; I'm no good at accents and he'll talk more-so like a normal person. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

><p>I was terrified! I flinched whenever there was a knock on the door. I refused to leave the house. That man knew something; I figured that he was a part of that gang that was after Jack. But I only did minor research, why would he have done that! I knew it wasn't a warning to stop; it was if he dared me to keep going. I didn't know what to do. So currently I sat on my couch, Toothless in my lap, just listening to the sounds of what was outside the window. That was when four small knocks where heard at my front door. I stared at the door… But I had to answer it, what if it was one of my neighbor or something? So I got to my feet and walked to the door. Remembering my peep hole I looked while I had my hand on the knob. Standing outside was Rapunzel. Well now I definitely had to open it.<p>

"Hello Rapunzel." I murmured as I slowly opened the door.

"Hiccup! Are you okay, Merida told me that you refused to come out of your house, it's been almost a week?" Rapunzel held my shoulders and looked me over. Wow, a week already? No wonder Rapunzel's so stressed out.

"I'm fine Rapunzel… Just had nothing to do, you know? Um, I'm sorry for freaking you and Merida out." I nervously chuckle and make Rapunzel release her grip.

"You're awfully jumpy, you sure you're okay?" Rapunzel asked for clarification. Of course I nod to her. A small smile blooms on the brunette's face.

"If you have nothing to do, then why don't you come into town with me? Eugene's birthday is soon and I could always use a second opinion on a gift." Rapunzel offered.

"But I don't know anything about your boyfriend, I wouldn't be much help." I say trying to avoid going into town.

"Please Hiccup." She gives me the biggest puppy-dog eyes in the world. I groan; puppy-dog eyes should be illegal.

"Fine Rapunzel, just let me get Toothless ready to go." I look down to him and he simply licks his front paw.

"No, it'll be alright. We'll only be gone for, like, an hour! Let Toothless stay. I mean, you guys have been together a week, let's change things up." I look at Rapunzel curiously. That certainly wasn't like her. She loves animals, especially Toothless. But I give her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, I wouldn't want someone to ransack my house while I was away. So I gave Toothless guard duty, I grabbed my bag, and Rapunzel and I went into town.

"See isn't this nice?" Rapunzel giggled as she glanced at all the stores we passed.

"Yeah." I reply. Seriously, what was I so scared of? Suddenly Rapunzel stops and I almost slam into her.

"Hiccup, your hiding doesn't have to do with Jack, does it?" She turned to face me, "He hasn't weirded you out or anything, right?"

"What? Why would I think that about Jack? He's a great guy Rapunzel and hasn't done anything to weird me out." Other than the whole gang situation, but Rapunzel didn't need to know that.

"Okay, just making sure because Jack was really concerned about you. Said you two were in the park and he thought he scared you off." Rapunzel smiles and returns her attention to the stores. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. Poor Jack, I didn't even think about how him. He probably was thinking I got hurt or something. But if so, why hadn't he tried to check in on me?

"Hey Rapunzel," I poked the girl in the shoulder and pointed to a store just up ahead, "I may not know Eugene, but I believe that everyone could use a good bag to carry things around in."

"That's a great idea Hiccup! Eugene always seems to need one, why didn't I think of this? Let's go!" Rapunzel cheered and dragged me into the store. The store seemed a bit high-profile, with expensive brand names and whatnot. I warned Rapunzel, but she said she had enough money for these kinds of things. Wow, never would have guessed Rapunzel as the rich type. She picked out a nice beige messenger bag and went to the counter to pay.

"Oh my gosh! Punzie is that you? Hi sweetie!" Apparently the cashier knew Rapunzel.

"Toothiana! It really has been awhile. Last I saw you were a nurse at the dental office, what happened?" Rapunzel came around the counter to give the cashier a hug.

"First of all the place got shut down because the main dentist left, so as I wait for the new place to open up I was working here." Toothiana sighed.

"Poor thing, well in any case can you ring up this bag for me?" Rapunzel went and stood on the customer side of the counter once more.

"Of course, only I must know who the cutie behind you is!" Toothiana giggled and sent a wave my way.

"Oh that's Hiccup. He moved in a couple of weeks ago." Rapunzel answered as she grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to the counter.

"Um, hi." I give her a small smile and wave.

"Oh wow, look at those teeth of his, so geeky!" Toothiana carried on with her giggling. I couldn't help but turn red in the face and put a hand over my mouth.

"Don't be shy Hiccup, she's only teasing." Rapunzel tried to reassure me, although she was keeping back giggles herself.

"Alright, back to work," Toothiana sighed, "So is this bag going to be for Flynn?" She proceeds to scan the bag's tag and ring up the price. I shot a glance at Rapunzel. She gets my silent question.

"Eugene likes to call himself Flynn Rider, so more people know him as Flynn than as Eugene." She explained while paying for the bag with a credit card.

"It was good to see you again Rapunzel, and it was nice meeting you Hiccup. Have a good day you two." Toothiana stated as we left the store.

"Wasn't that great Hiccup? Thank you for coming, would like me to walk you home?" Rapunzel smiled as she hugged the bag to her chest and twirled a few times.

"That'd be great, thanks, and I'm glad you found something." I rub the back of my head feeling out of place. So the two of us start walking back to my house, seeing as we finished what we set out to do. Along the way I realize my irrational fear of whomever that cloaked man was.

"You know what Rapunzel, if you want when we get to my house let's pick up Toothless and continue spending the day together. You were right; I just needed to get out of the house." I chuckle more-or-so to myself. Rapunzel seems to pause, thinking before answering.

"Sure." She finally replies. I raise a brow at her, but shrug it off. As we walk I noticed a black figure out of the corner of my eye. When I completely turned to see, there was nothing but an alley.

"Something wrong Hiccup?" Rapunzel looks the same way as me trying to figure out what I was looking at.

"I think I saw something." I start to walk towards the alley; feeling stupidly brave, damn you curiosity.

"Hiccup wait! You don't just go walking into alley ways." Rapunzel was quick to grab my arm and tug. I pulled out of her grip.

"I'll be okay." I continued towards the alley. All that was down the alley were apartment emergency ladders and a chain-link fence. "Hello, any one down here?" I called, hoping that if not a person, an animal would get spooked from my voice; settling my paranoia. When I get no responses I sigh and leave the alley. When I leave the alley I see a tall and slender man with long grey hair glaring daggers at poor Rapunzel, and Jack next to him.

"You just let him go down there?" The man huffed at Rapunzel.

"Bunny stop it," Jack punched the guy on the arm, "See Hiccup is fine." The man, whom Jack called Bunny, turns away from Rapunzel to glare at me. What was so bad about an alley to have this kind of affect?

"I'm sorry, what did I miss?" I ask to try and figure out what was going on.

"You don't just go down alley's all willy-nilly there mate. It isn't safe." Bunny stated.

"I asked you to cut it out Bunny!" Jack rolled his eyes and walked closer to me. "You okay Hic?"

"I'm fine. Though I am quite confused to why your friend is so upset." I reply.

"See Bunny here is a big softie; he just doesn't like to admit it." Jack smiled and Bunny shouted at him.

"Alright that's enough… Sorry for scaring you mate, the name's E. Aster Bunnymund." Bunny, excuse me, Aster, apologized and held out a hand.

"It's okay." I go ahead and shake his hand.

"I guess I'll be going. See you around Hiccup – you can ask Jack if he can bring you home." Rapunzel leaves, a small smile on her lips.

"Guess that means I'll see you at the Lunarpool later. See ya." Aster also leaves. So now Jack and I stood on the sidewalk all on our lonesome.

"Some friends they are." Jack chuckled. "Come on, let's get you home. I bet your cat must be going nuts all by himself." I shake my head but smile. Jack then escorts me home. When I get home, something doesn't feel right. So as soon as I open the door I call for Toothless. But nothing happened. Jack suddenly pushes past me going into my living room. There he picks up what looks like a rose that had just finished burning in a flame.

"She was here." Jack growled.

"Who?" I ask, while starting to shake from holding back tears.

"Red Death."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – How to Train your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, and Brave are not mine. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'Red Death'? Jack what's going on?!" I cross my arms and rub them to try and stay calm.<p>

"She's one of the top members of the Black Shadows. She lived in the alleys of Dresney; people swear she's more cat than human." Jack let out a dry chuckle, "Looks like she took Toothless; whether for the Shadows or her own 'cat army' I don't know."

"We have to rescue him!" I shout.

"Of course we will." Jack finally trashes the rose and comes over to give me a hug. I push him back.

"I don't need your comfort right now. There's just so much to think about… I can't blame others, but I want to so badly." I wipe away the tears that slip down my cheeks.

"Stop crying Hiccup, please? I promise I'll do everything in my power in to get Toothless back for you. I got to go, just trust me. So lock up the house and stay safe okay? Should anything happen, here." Jack handed me a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

"You just happened to have your phone number on a slip of paper already?" I couldn't help but ask as I imputed the number to my cell. Jack's cheeks dusted red a bit.

"I was planning on giving it to you; I just never got to it!" He then sighed and went to the front door.

"Wait," I grab his arm, "Why can't I just come with you?" Jack took a minute to think about it.

"You know what, I don't care if I get in trouble, you're way more important. Come on Hic!" Jack then takes my hand and ushers me out of the house. Jack walked me to the far end of town. He stopped just in front of what looked like a toy factor. There was a sign up top that read, "North's Workshop".

"Jack what are we doing at this place?" I ask when we fully stopped.

"You'll see." Jack then knocked on the small door off to the side. A tall, bulky man, who faintly reminded me of my father, answered the door. In fact, this man looked like Santa Clause. Okay, just what is going on; how will this help me get Toothless back?

"Jack, who's this?" The man spoke with what I recognized as a Russian accent.

"This is Hiccup… his house was sacked by Red Death and his cat was kidnapped." Jack explained.

"Oh boy, get inside." The Santa-like man moved aside and Jack brought me inside. Typically the place looked like a workshop for building toys, only no workers were bustling about. Instead in the middle of the large building was a circular area of water that was illuminated by the sunlight above. Standing around that place were three others; two I recognized as Toothiana and Aster. Jack walked me to them.

"Why is he here Frost?" Aster grumbled as he glared at me.

"It would seem the Shadows have dragged the boy into all of this." Mr. Clause answered while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean by 'all of this'?" I turned and asked the man.

"We are like an Anti-Gang, which is kind of like a branch of special police force. We call ourselves the Guardians and right now our goal is to rid of the Black Shadows, mainly their leader known as Pitch Black." Jack was the one to explain.

"But you said the gang was after you Jack, how does that tie into this?" I ask remembering the day he invaded my house.

"What gives a better advantage than a prisoner of war? Besides I was raised much in the same way as Pitch, he believes we're kindred souls that should stick together." Jack rolls his eyes at the last bit of his sentence.

"So then I believe introductions are in order. As you know I'm Toothiana, and I believe you already met Aster. The man behind you is North and the man beside Aster and me is Sandy; he's mute by the way." Toothiana happily told me about everyone. From there the six of us talked about a plan of action.

"We need to find out where the Shadows are holding your cat and what they're doing with him." North stated first off.

"If only there were more clues than just a dead rose." I murmured.

"Wait that can be a very big clue, remember the Shadows have Gothel in their ranks; the lady that runs the flower shop." Toothiana pointed out.

"So we should start there?" Jack asked.

"Sounds like a good start." North nodded.

"Alright. Come on I'm going to go find the shop." Jack turns to leave.

"Wait, please let me come!" I tug on his arm. We have a stare down until North tells Jack that he trusts that everything will be fine. So away we go and along the way I ask Jack about Gothel.

"…She's this old, flower crazy lady that at one point was Rapunzel's adoptive mother. Obviously Rapunzel has no ties with her any more, but other than that I don't know too much about her." Jack answered.

"You sure? I mean Rapunzel was acting a bit weird today when she dragged me out of the house saying Toothless had to stay." I question.

"Rapunzel doesn't like Gothel and hasn't spoken with her for years. I understand your concern, but Rapunzel's innocent." Jack reassured.

"Okay." I nod, giving him the benefit of the doubt. Jack then tells me that the flower shop is called "Golden Glows" and that I should help keep an eye out for it as we wander the streets. I spot the place before Jack and point it out to him.

"Stay close Hiccup, for all we know this is a trap, and I don't want you getting hurt." Jack pushed me behind him as we crept closer to the store. I cringed in fear when a familiar black cloaked man steps out of the store.

"Hello Jack, who's you're little friend?" The man smirks.

"Where's the cat Pitch?" Jack growls.

"Oh you know, Red's having her time with the beast." Pitch chuckles. At that a loud yowl comes from in the shop.

"Toothless!" I can't help but shout out for my pet. Pitch's smirk only widens.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – How to Train your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, and Brave are not mine. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively.

* * *

><p>"Pitch whatever you're doing leave them out of it!" Jack angrily yelled.<p>

"Oh, you know I can't just do that." Pitch pretended to pout, "How about this, I give you the cat and we get you to be the one tied up." I took things into consideration. This man was after Jack. Certainly Toothless would understand that he in for Jack was not a fair trade…

"Jack, don't do this. Toothless will understand and has been through worse. Besides, bad guys never keep their end of the bargain." I muttered and tugged lightly on Jack's arm.

"How sweet; such a noble sacrifice, all over a cat!" Pitch started to laugh. At that another howl came from Toothless. What were we to do now? Then suddenly a woman's voice started screaming from inside the shop.

"You damn cat, listen to me!" The next thing I knew the shop door creaked open, Toothless pushing the heavy door himself. I smiled and was ready to call to my pet, but Pitch had other plans. He quickly grabbed Toothless by the scruff of his neck in one hand and held his paws with the other. Toothless hisses and tries to wriggle free, but to no avail.

"What an ill-tempered feline." Pitch chuckled.

"Let him go!" I demand.

"And why would I do that? And here I thought you were a smart young man. Besides if I went and did that than all my plans would be for naught." Pitch shook his head.

"Obviously that damn cat is getting us nowhere." Out from the shop walks a woman. She was tall, almost as tall as Pitch. He clothes were dark red with gray mingled in; her hair reflecting in the same manor.

"It's all about patience Red." Pitch replies to her.

"For what? You have what you want right in front of you. And all you're doing is having a stalemate conversation while holding a cat." She huffs and pushes some of her hair out of her face.

"That is where the art of stalling comes from my dear." Pitch smirks. Wait what? Suddenly a muscular man stands behind Jack and I. I slowly turn to see him. Without a second thought I get grabbed.

"Jack!" I squeak out as I now struggle in the man's bear-like grip. Jack stares wide-eyed at my captor and from behind him a new woman dressed in black smacks him upside the head with a shovel. Great, now we both were captured. But no, Pitch stated that they leave Jack and only take Toothless and I.

"What do you mean?! Is Jack not the one you were after?" Red growls.

"He was, but I think this boy here makes a much better captive. Besides we need to break Jack's spirit first. There's no way he'll be helpful if we have him and this boy nabbed at the same time." Pitch explained.

"But I thought this boy was for the new guy's sake." Red questioned.

"Yes, now things work in the favor for all of us. Now let's get them tied up and put in the cabin." Pitch hands Red Toothless and the man carrying me starts walking away. And so I'm brought to a cabin in the woods; apparently the woods were just along the border of the town. I'm tossed in a room and get tied to a wooden chair. Hands bound behind me back and feet bound to the chair's legs. Beside me Toothless was tossed into a thick steel cage. I took one look upwards and felt my heart stop and fall into my stomach. In front of me stood someone I knew by the name of Dagur. And he was the reason that I never returned to Berk.

"It's so good to see you again Hiccup! When I heard that you weren't coming back to Berk, I was sad. So I pulled some strings to learn where you were and came here. Didn't you miss me?" Dagur smiled, ever so proud of himself. This man was deranged.

"No." I replied and Toothless let out a hiss in my defense.

"Silence cat!" Dagur shouted and tossed a random room object at the cage, causing it to rattle.

"Leave him alone Dagur." I lightly growled.

"But he always gets between us. I never understood how you could be so friendly with such a mangy beast." Dagur scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's enough Dagur, you are to watch the door, not be in the room harassing the boy. The deal was you get the boy, once I get Jack." Pitch peeked into the room.

"Then why didn't you take him when you knocked him out?" Dagur questioned.

"I already told you, Jack is very stubborn." Pitch replied.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever." Dagur rolled his eyes and then he and Pitch left the room. The door shut and me and Toothless we left to our lonesome. I hoped Jack would fine me soon… I feared the longer I stayed, the worse things would get. Toothless mewed from his cage and I looked at him. He pulled a brave face and sat proudly in his cage.

"You're right bud, we have to stay strong." I gave him a nod. That's right, even if Jack or the Guardians were on their ways, I should find my own way out. So I sat and stayed to my thoughts. I will get out of here, one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – How to Train your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, and Brave are not mine. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively.

A/N: Due to Hiccup's predicament we are going to see through Jack's POV now. *dramatic music*

* * *

><p>I groaned upon waking. My head hurt and I had the worst feeling in my gut. I looked around; I was on a couch in the middle of a room full of bear-related knick-knacks.<p>

"Jack you're awake!" It was Rapunzel; she jumped onto me and gave me a huge hug.

"Hey there Punzie." I huffed from impact but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Good now he can get out." I crane my head to see Merida standing in a hall way, her arms typically crossed.

"Merida? What's going on?" I asked as Rapunzel got off of me.

"Rapunzel found ya knocked out in front of Golden Glows and dragged ya here to me house." Merida answered. Golden Glows, what was I doing there? Oh, wait.

"Hiccup, oh my gosh where's Hiccup!" I sat up quickly, causing my head to throb.

"He wasn't with you. Jack what happened?" Rapunzel now had a look of worry all over her face.

"They took him!" I shouted.

"Who Jack? Who would want to take Hiccup?" Merida huffed, obviously believing that I was pulling her leg. But I didn't know what to tell them; I couldn't get them involved with the Shadows too.

"Jack please tell us, we can help." Rapunzel pouted and put a hand on my shoulder, "Just take deep breaths and think this through Jack. Remember what happened last time you jumped in to save someone without thinking?" I hated it when Rapunzel brought that old situation up.

"What happened with Emma and what's happening to Hiccup are two different things! B-But you're right… I can't tell you guys." I shook my head and went to stand.

"Jack… I understand. Just remember that we are your friends and we are willing to help you in any way you need." Rapunzel sighed and backed off; giving me the A-OK to go. Even Merida moved out of the hallway.

"Don't go doin' anything too stupid Jack." Merida stated.

"Whatever you say." I roll my eyes and leave the house. I knew the first thing I had to do was tell Uncle North. I went straight to his house and knocked on the door.

"Hmm? Why it's not like you to knock. What's the matter?" North asked as he opened up the door.

"The Shadows took Hiccup and his cat… I couldn't do anything." I explained while keeping my eyes glued to the ground. I heard North sigh and felt a hand on my shoulder. He led me inside and sat me on the couch. One of North's dogs, Phil, sat in front of me, staring at me judgmentally.

"I'm happy to see that you came to me instead you looking for the boy by yourself. But this is quite the situation you've gotten into." North stated as he stood beside his dog.

"North, we need to rescue him," I said firmly, "But what should we do?"

"First things first, we tell the other Guardians." North actually smiled lightly; I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me feel better.

"So another meeting at the Lunarpool?" I asked.

"A meeting yes, but we can have it here. Now you stay on the couch while I go make some calls." North scratched at the back of his head and left the living room. Phil barked and jumped onto the couch with me. I ran a hand down the dog's back.

"I hope Hic is alright." I sigh and bring my other hand to my chest, clenching the material of my hoodie. Phil barked at me and when I looked he was giving me a doubtful look. I smiled. "You're right Phil, I'm the great Jack Frost, and I shouldn't be all mopey!" I laughed and went to hug the silly dog. When the others arrived the meeting started immediately.

"So what's going on North?" Bunny asked; obviously peeved. This meeting must have interrupted something.

"According to Jack his friend Hiccup has gotten kidnapped by the Shadows. I called you all here so that we can think of a way to help rescue him." North explained.

"Well then Jack better start explaining." Bunny huffed. I told them about the experience outside of Golden Glows.

"It was already weird that they took Hiccup. But to not take you, that's even weirder. This is obviously some kind of trap." Toothiana muttered. Everyone took a minute to think.

"We need to find where Hic and his cat are being held. Then we can work from there." I state to the group.

"Yeah, even if we were able to find the place need someone that the Shadows don't know to help us. They'd be expecting one of us and will be prepared." Bunny grumbled.

"But who could we possibly get? The Shadows seem to know everyone and everything about this town." I point out.

"Even so, they won't be expecting a regular person from to town." North replied.

"… Then if you guys don't mind, I know two girls that would be more than willing to help us." I gave North the most serious look I've probably ever used.

"We'll follow your lead Jack." North smiled.

"We will?" Bunny looked at my uncle like he was crazy.

"Thank you, I'll be right back!" I then rushed out of the house. Where was I going? To Merida's house of course! I knocked excitedly at the door.

"Jack, what are ya doin' back here?" Merida asked upon opening the door.

"You guys want to know what happened to Hiccup and help me? Then let me in and I'll tell you everything." I demanded. Merida looked at me wide-eyed and let me inside. She followed me as I went to Rapunzel. I sat the girls down and told them the situation.

"What? How could you let that happen?" Rapunzel gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"I know I messed up. But that's why I'm asking for your help. The two of you would be able to locate Hiccup way more easily and less dangerously if I was to go look." I explain.

"I'd do anything to help a friend." Rapunzel gets up and gives me a hug. I smile lightly and return the hug. After a few moments I look up to Merida.

"I'll help ya, but only 'cause Hiccup is involved." Merida sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thank you." I murmur. And so the three of us went back to North's house; Rapunzel and Merida helped the Guardians and I come up with how to go through with the whole search-and-rescue mission. We all spilt into groups of two with the girls as an exception (Rapunzel, Toothiana, and Merida, North and Sandy, Bunny and Me) and we went to different parts of town, acting as casually as we could, so that one of us could find a place that Hiccup might be held at. And if any of us were to find a place we called in via walkie-talkie. Just you wait Hiccup, we will save you…just please be safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – How to Train your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, and Brave are not mine. They belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively.

* * *

><p>As Bunny and I walked beside one another we would send each other occasional glares. In fact we probably would have started to bicker if it wasn't for the buzz of the walkie-talkie.<p>

_Jack, are you there? _It was Toothiana on the other end.

"What is it Tooth?" I reply to her.

_We found this log cabin-type building out by the edge of the woods. It seemed abandoned, but then Merida spotted Pitch leaving the place. I think we finally found the place. _Toothiana explained. I wanted to jump for joy, we finally found the place!

"That's great Toothiana." I reply excitedly.

_Is there anyone else there? They can't be keeping Hiccup locked up without a guard. _It was North this time.

_There was this one guy that talked with Pitch before going inside, but we've never seen him before. _Toothiana answered. Great, somebody new, that could create some issues… Then again they might not be expecting us Guardians.

_So guys you might want to get here quick, the sooner we fix this mess the better it will be for everyone. _Toothiana then buzzed off the line.

"Come on Bunny!" I started to make a run for it. Bunny was a bit taken back from my sudden burst of energy, but he followed me nonetheless. Soon all the Guardians, plus Punzie and Merida, were all gathered at a building just before the forest edge.

"Did anyone come up with a plan before getting here?" Bunny grumbled.

"Well I thought that we ought to get people to distract the guard and we go in for the rescue." Merida offered.

"Isn't that a bit obvious?" I asked her.

"Do ya have any better ideas?" Merida huffed. I shook my head. "That's what I thought." She turned to Rapunzel.

"So then, who's going inside and who's staying out here?" The brunette asked.

"I'm definitely going inside." I reply.

"Was it not you that got the boy in mess in the first place mate?" Bunny looked at me skeptically.

"That just gives me more reason to rescue him!" I yell back at him.

"Okay, calm down Jack." North patted my shoulder.

"Anyway, I'm goin' too." Merida stated with a smile. Rapunzel also nodded her head in agreement.

"So the rest of us should be watching for Pitch and the others out here?" Toothiana asked for clarification.

"Sounds like it." I reply.

"Good, let's go." Merida then grabbed me and Rapunzel by our wrists and pulled us along. We ended up by the backside of the cabin, hiding in the bushes. We looked for a way in, which happened to be a door. It was unlocked, and despite suspicion the three of us walked inside. The place was barren and had lots of doors to all kinds of rooms.

"Where do we look first?" Rapunzel whispered.

"You girls check out these rooms, I'll go further in." I replied.

"Be careful." Rapunzel stated as she nodded. I gave her a nod in return and slowly crept deeper into the cabin. I ended up finding a door that was shut, which was unlike any of the other doors. Checking it I found out it was locked. This had to be the room…now how to get inside? I checked the area around me, finding a convenient key on the opposite wall. Carefully I grabbed the key. No trap was set off or anything so I unlocked the door and walked inside. There Hiccup was, sitting in a wooden chair that was bolted to the ground. His limbs were tied up and even though his head was down I could see a black eye on his face. Who the hell punched him in the face?! I took a deep breath before scanning the rest of the room; which in doing so I noticed Toothless in a cage beside Hiccup's chair.

"Dagur go away!" Hiccup cried out as I took a step further into the room.

"I'm not Dagur…" I mutter lightly. Immediately Hiccup looks up to me.

"Jack!" He gasps. I give him a small smile before getting closer and try to see about unbinding his limbs. "You shouldn't be here, it's all a trap! Pitch could be coming and-" I cut Hiccup off.

"Already taken care of. Now let's get out of here." Once Hiccup was freed I opened up Toothless' cage. The three of us then turned to the door. And as we went to leave, the door swung open, this barbaric man I had never seen before was holding Merida with a dagger up against her neck. It was evident that she put up a fight, seeing the man's bloody face, but she still struggled in his arms.

"Well, well, well, so you must be the infamous Jack Frost. Here to steal my Hiccup away? Too bad, I got you're little girlfriend right here." The man chuckled and pressed the dagger closer to Merida's throat. I balled my hands into fists; Hiccup was not his and no way was Merida my girlfriend. But those were the least of my worries. Merida was in grave danger and Rapunzel was nowhere to be seen.

"Let her go Dagur!" Hiccup yelled from behind me. So this was the man that Hiccup mistook me for when I walked in. I can see why he was afraid.

"And why would I do that Hiccup?" Dagur asked with a childish pout. I wanted to gag. "So then Jack, it seems were at a stalemate. How about you hand Hiccup over to me and you get this feisty red-head back?" Dagur smirked.

"Don't listen to him Jack!" Merida shouts.

"Shut your mouth!" Dagur hisses.

"Jack…" I hear Hiccup murmur and I feel his hand grip my arm. Damn it Jack, think! My eyes drift downward and I notice a perfectly intact Shepard's Crook just lying on the ground. That's it, I'll just pull Merida away from Dagur with that… But how do I get him to get that blade away from her neck? That's when I see Rapunzel creep up from behind Dagur; she had a frying pan in hand. There we go, she hits him and I pull Merida away while he's in a daze.

"I guess I have no choice Dagur." I mutter as I slowly bend down to grab the crook.

"What, Jack?!" Hiccup looks at me in fright. I try to give him a look of 'Trust me'. Dagur starts to laugh, obviously pleased with my decision. But as he lowers his guard Rapunzel makes her attack, as Dagur holds his head in pain I pull Merida away just as planned.

"Come on!" I grab Hiccup and take him, along with Merida and Toothless, out of the room. Rapunzel then joins us as we runs out of the cabin. Once outside I see that North was holding Pitch, a pair of handcuffs on the man. We did it…

"Jack you got him!" Toothiana said in delight and ran over to look over Hiccup.

"Come on let's get you all out of here." Bunny nudged his head signaling for us to go.

"Let's get to my place, it's the closest." Rapunzel offers. We get to her house and tend to our wounds.

"I can't believe that just happened." Hiccup stated as he held an icepack against his eye.

"Hey you're safe now and that's all that matters." I sigh and scoot closer to him on the couch. Hiccup smiles and actually leans on me.

"You're our friend, and nothing will change that." Rapunzel says with a smile.

"Thank you guys." Hiccup blushed a little from all the attention he was receiving. I chuckle and decide to do something really stupid; I give Hiccup a kiss on his freckled cheek.

"Jack what are you?" Hiccup stared at me like I was insane.

"S-Sorry." I quickly back off and turn my head away in shame.

"…Hey I never said that it was bad." Hiccup smiled and hugged me from behind. A giant smile bloomed on my face and I turned back to him. I brought my hands up and gave Hiccup a much deserved kiss on the lips. Merida stood with her mouth wide open and blushed while Rapunzel giggled and patted Merida's back.

"I told you Jack didn't like me." Rapunzel stuck her tongue out to the red-head. Today couldn't have gone any better…

A few weeks after the whole dilemma, Hiccup offered for Jack to move in with him. Of course Jack said yes. The pair was the happiest couple in all of Dresney.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes it is over. I know it's not the best ending. But I am willing to hear your opinion and possibly add an epilouge on a later date. Thank you to all my fans that read and liked this.


End file.
